ShipNote
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: [Cancelled] Imagine a notebook that gave you the power to make any two people fall in love with each other: regardless of gender, race, or ideology. You can make enemies adore each other. Two shy people come closer. Friends become lovers. Blake finds such a notebook, the ShipNote, and with it becomes the Goddess of Matchmaking.
1. ShipNote

**Summary: **_Imagine a notebook that gave you the power to make any two people fall in love with each other: regardless of gender, race, or ideology. You can make enemies adore each other. Two shy people come closer. Friends become lovers. Blake finds such a notebook, the ShipNote, and with it becomes the Goddess of Matchmaking._

**Thanks to narutochaos22:**_ for editing and being able to smell the meta._

**ShipNote**

**RWBY**

Chapter 1

_Written from the Perspective of Blake Belladonna_

* * *

_**Rules of the ShipNote**_

_'1. Two people's names who are written in this notebook, with a heart surrounding their names, will be shipped. Persons may only be shipped once._

_2\. The note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons' face in their mind when writing their names. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_3\. If the cause of ship is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the persons' name, it will happen._

_4\. If the cause of ship is not specified, the people will ship simply out of hormonal attraction._

_5\. After writing the cause of ship, details of the ship should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.'_

* * *

It was a truth universally acknowledged that every single person should be paired with another.

The world was meant to be united, not divided. After all, the best things in life came in pairs: salt and pepper, cookies and milk, magnets and puss-_let's just scratch that last one_. But we waste far too much time and breath pointing out petty differences that divide us. Rather, we should be looking at the commonalities that unite us. It's the _little quirks_ that lead to crushes, admiration, and affections. It's the _small things_ that brings us to that singular moment in our brief life spans where we've found the other sardine that fits so snugly with us in the little tin box known as the world.

Such thoughts occupied my mind as Professor Port droned on and on about another one of his escapades. Today's engaging monologue focused on how a black haired minx polished his trophies.

I spent most of the lecture just doodling. I'd already drawn cows in grassy plains. Added to that, I'd scribbled plenty of clouds-mostly cumulonimbus with a dash of cumulus, a jelly sandwich, a garden of blue roses, a bubble bath, and a hot pizza. There was even a sprinkle of catnip here and there. But my _crowning achievement_ was a wedding between a bashful girl and a dorky guy with a surprise magical guest.

I turned the page. Tsk, it would seem that this notebook was already full. Maybe this part of my life was over.

The bell rang. Ah. It _was_. Time for lunch.

Ruby and Yang were already racing towards the cafeteria from the moment the minute hand had struck the hour. Weiss, however, was being held up by Jaune. _Again_. I walked past them. They should have some privacy after all. A public shaming for another failed proposition was the last thing Jaune needed for his self-esteem.

There were hardly any students in the courtyard. A late winter flu had taken out most of the school and, in effect, most of them were spending their time resting in the dorms. Today's menu was chicken noodle soup, served with orange juice and fizzy lemon drinks to help with sore throats. It wasn't anything that I looked forward to, so I took my time walking across the way. Maybe I could stop by the student store and pick up another notebook?

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I noticed an unusual thing:

_A pink notebook_.

"What's this?" I wondered aloud. The courtyard at present was essentially empty. There was no one within any reasonable distance, so they couldn't have dropped it. I quickly flipped through the pages. They were all blank. Well, I suppose the age-old rule of finders keepers applied now. Holding the notebook in my hand, my eyes traced over the binding.

How unusual. The cover felt like leather. A silk bookmark ribbon of bright red, shaped like cupid's arrow was part of the binding. Tracing my hands over the leather, I realized that there was an indentation.

'_ShipNote_' was written in golden words that nearly blended into the bright pink.

I opened the cover. There was something written on the interior.

'_This is the ShipNote,_' it stated. '_Please read the Rules of the ShipNote._' I read the rules. There were five in total, written at the top of the page. It seemed like a silly game from middle school.

This is neat, I chuckled to myself. Maybe a girl with too many romantic fantasies and time on her hands had decided to make an elaborate prank. Whatever the case, the notebook was obviously of high quality. Thank the smiling stars above for giving me another notebook to doodle in.

Tucking the notebook away into my schoolbag, I hurried along to the cafeteria.

Fortunately, I was not the last to arrive. As expected, Ruby and Yang were already on their second helpings. Ren ate quietly while Nora had more of her lunch on her face than in her mouth. Pyrrha sat off to the side, an empty space to her right. It was an unspoken rule that Pyrrha would reserve a seat for Jaune.

Maybe my Faunus senses were off-kilter, but I think she _might_ actually have a thing for him. Just maybe.

Speaking of which, Jaune and Weiss were late as per usual. They were probably going through '_the talk_' again. And by '_the talk_' I meant several minutes of Weiss consoling a crying Jaune after a verbally vicious rejection that shattered whatever small amount of self-respect the Arc boy had for himself. Though Weiss would probably argue that he had no self-respect to begin with. She's icy like that.

Taking a seat to Pyrrha's left, I set down my tray of chicken noodle soup.

"I wonder how it went this time around," I heard Pyrrha say softly to her soup. She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but it sounded like she wanted someone - _anyone_ \- to talk to. However, the rest of the table weren't the type to discuss this sort of matter, so I guessed she must have been talking to me.

"It probably went just like the other times," I said, taking in a spoonful of chicken. It was dry, but it still warmed my tummy. "You know how Weiss is." I rolled my eyes. "She can reject a thousand guys but still feel bad about it afterwards. And Jaune has a habit of crying for quite a while," I added.

That was the understatement of the century. Legends say the fountain by the school gate used to be dry before he came along.

"That's true." Pyrrha chuckled. "You're probably right. There's nothing to worry about…" Her voice trailed off. She was worried.

Rest assured, there was no way Jaune and Weiss would ever be together. It was simply unfathomable. While I firmly believed that there was someone for everyone, the reality of the situation prevented these two particular people from ever coming together. Their history didn't allow for it. And as for their personalities… they just clashed. There was no chemistry, no… magic. Heh, it was a one in a million-no, a one in a _billion_ shot that Weiss would ever agree on a date with Jaune. Much less go out with him.

Well, even if it was a one in a billion shot that Weiss actually says 'yes' to Jaune, then all it'd take is a billion attempts. Considering Jaune's record so far, he'd get there by next year.

"There, there," I said comfortingly, patting Pyrrha on the back. "How're things going with him, anyway?"

Pyrrha blushed softly. "N-nothing's going on. We just train from time to time…" she stuttered. "He spends most of his time in front of the drawing board."

"Thinking up plans on how to ask out our lovable heiress?" I quipped in jest.

"Not just thinking, actually," she sighed. "When I said drawing board, I meant that he has an _actual_ drawing board. He's been writing out flowcharts and diagrams and calculations and all these percentages." Pyrrha laughed, covering her mouth. "If only he'd put that much effort into projectile calculus or any other of his classes. He'd have no problem passing them with flying colors."

I gently bumped my fist into her shoulder and leaned in.

"Then maybe it's your job to set him on the right track," I said with a wink.

Pyrrha turned red, but did her best to smile. "I will."

We continued our meal in silence… well, at least we did. The others were engaged in animated discussion about the plausibility of Baked Alaska. Who wanted fried ice cream anyway? I had a forkful of noodles halfway to my mouth before remembering that I had something in my possession. Rummaging through my book bag, I quickly found the item.

Looking through the soft bindings, I thought to myself that it might be worth writing down.

Opening it up, I smiled as I re-read the rules. These two could never be together. It would only be in the minds of a desperate soul. This was a pairing that would, nay, could _only_ exist in writing. Weiss and Jaune would one day find someone, but it wouldn't be each other. But hey, on paper anything can exist… even the most demented and backwards of pairings.

Though Ruby _did_ seem to be a bit _too_ intimate with Crescent Rose…

Anywho, here's to the first doodle.

'_Weiss Schnee x Jaune Arc_' I wrote before drawing a heart around it.

I laughed. Pyrrha looked at me with a slightly bemused smile. Well, at least I thought it was funny. I put my notebook away and continued on with my lunch.

Lunch was nearly over by the time the last two members of our group arrived. Flushed red, and their clothes slightly disheveled, they approached the table.

My nose picked up a scent. They smelt like sweat and shame and… frustration.

"Hey Weiss! Hey Jaune!" Ruby chirped happily, momentarily taking a break from cheering on Yang and Nora in their deadlocked arm wrestling match.

"H-hey," Weiss stuttered. I noticed she was fiddling with her thumbs behind her back. It was a trait that suggested she was nervous… but about what?

Smoothing out her skirt, Weiss took her seat. Pyrrha scooted over for Jaune to take his. It was the usual ritual, Jaune would take said seat, put his hands to his face and sob for a few more minutes over yet another failed expedition towards Weiss' heart. It was the normal thing to happen. The status quo, if you will.

Jaune sat next to Weiss.

Wait. Something was wrong here. Something was definitely, _definitely_ wrong.

Yang, Nora and Ruby hadn't noticed a thing. They were too busy with their little match. But I'd noticed. Pyrrha had definitely noticed. She was tilting her head and so was I.

"Jaune… don't you usually sit there?"

Ren, thank goodness for you and your ability to ask the right questions.

Jaune laughed. It was a nervous laugh. Like one that came with a very awkward answer. Due to my heightened senses, I could hear his heartbeat quicken. Weiss' too.

Huh. So she _does_ have one. Ice Queen be damned.

Both of their hearts were beating fast, but I couldn't understand why… no. It can't be. It couldn't be. It must be a thing. This had to be a thing.

"Well… you see… Ren… buddy…" Jaune smiled sheepishly. "Actually, everyone… You see… Weiss… we… uh…"

Ruby and the rest of them still weren't paying them any attention. Pyrrha leaned in closer. So did I. Ren's eyes were glued to the pair.

Weiss looked down. She hid her face. "Idiot… just say it," she commanded softly.

"Yeah… um…" Jaune continued to fumble his words. "The thing is…"

'The thing is'? What 'thing'? What 'is'?

"Is…?" There was a hint of fear in Pyrrha's tone.

"Weiss and I are kind of… a _thing_."

_Silence_. A long one at that.

"What?" Ren was the first to speak, his mouth hanging open.

"J-Jaune… wh-what are you saying?" Pyrrha looked like she was about to cry.

"Hold up." I shook my head. "Are you saying that _you_." I jammed my finger towards Jaune. "And _her_." I swung my arm around to point at Weiss. "Are a couple?" I asked… well, _demanded_ for clarity.

Weiss nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, the doofus and I are dating."

"_WHAT?_"

Yang's eyes darted towards the newfound couple. But alas, her loss of concentration came with a cost.

"Nora _SMASH_!"

The poor dragon's eyes barely had the chance to widen before Nora flipped her all the way across the cafeteria.

* * *

_Chapter 1 Fin_

_**Author's Notes: **__CAN YOU SMELL THE META?_

_**Editor's Notes: **__Meta has a smell?_


	2. Slothflower

**Summary: **_Imagine a notebook that gave you the power to make any two people fall in love with each other: regardless of gender, race, or ideology. You can make enemies adore each other. Two shy people come closer. Friends become lovers. Blake finds such a notebook, the ShipNote, and with it becomes the Goddess of Matchmaking._

**Thanks to narutochaos22:** _for designing wet dreams. And tasting the META._

**Editor's Note:** _I try my best…_

**ShipNote**

**RWBY**

_Chapter 2_

_Slothflower_

_Written from the Perspective of Blake Belladonna_

* * *

Love can be so bizarre.

I mean, sure, some people have said that love is fickle, but I never thought I'd see evidence of it right before my eyes. Jaune and Weiss were like… _like_… like hormonal, unrestrained teenagers. Not only were they hormonal, unrestrained teenagers, but they were hormonal, unrestrained teenagers _just across the tabl_e. Swapping spit, sucking face… call it what you want, the fact remains they were definitely doing it.

Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee were making out.

There was a myriad of reactions. Ruby had turned away, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Yang still hadn't quite picked her jaw off the floor… or herself, for that matter. Nora's eyes were blazing orbs of fire, roaring and cheering them on with passionate vigor. Ren only blushed and looked away. The rest of the cafeteria was struck by a piercing silence. The only sounds that filled the dining hall were that of lips smacking and voices moaning. Several, no, the majority of the boys groaned in defeat, having slowly come to terms that the Schnee heiress had been taken off the market. There were a few disappointed girls too. A fair number, though, were visibly impressed by the shameless act that was unfolding right before them.

Then there was Pyrrha. Oh, Pyrrha. The poor girl had looked away, with an ocean of tears building in her eyes.

"That's… that's just…" Ruby's mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. "I… I don't… _eww_." She continued to gag.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Yang muttered, mystified. The brawler had managed to make it back to the table, still feeling the effects of being thrown a mile and a half. She collapsed next to me, wincing. "I mean," she continued. "I just never, _ever_, not even in a billion gazillion magical girl thousand _generations _thought that I'd live to see the day…"

"I know right…" Nora said with a soft sigh. "Isn't it just romantic…?" Nora's voice drifted off dreamily, as if caught in a fantasy. Then her eyes hardened once more. "Kiss him harder, you de-frosted ice queen you!" Nora pounded her fist in the air. "Use her harder! Yeah, _yeah_!" she cheered on.

Yang and I looked at Nora in horror. I never took Nora for a romantic. Today I learned, I guess.

"Still, never thought vomit boy would actually pull through," Yang admitted. "I guess… we should we happy for them?"

Jaune and Weiss continued their make-out session, which had begun just a few minutes after announcing their relationship, completely oblivious to the world around them. Their tongues continued to wage war against each other, seeking to seize dominance.

"I… guess," I murmured, completely stupefied.

Weiss suddenly broke off to nip at Jaune's ear, causing the knight to emit a high pitched squeal. Yang flinched. Ruby retched. Nora whooped. Ren groaned. Pyrrha sobbed. I twitched. Please guys. Think of the _children_.

Yang brought a hand to her mouth, her complexion becoming shockingly pale. Her lunch looked like it was about resurface. Gross.

As I watched the newfound couple continue to orally… _consummate_ their relationship, my mind wandered to other things… such as what could possibly be the cause of this whole fiasco.

Was it me? Did I do this?

My hand instinctively felt for my book bag where it rested. The '_ShipNote_' - was it the cause of today's madness? Was it because I jokingly wrote in Jaune's and Weiss' names within and circled them with a heart? Perhaps… perhaps this '_ShipNote_' did indeed possess some magical power.

The power of a god… or goddess...

"So…" Ruby boldly interrupted with a poke to the shoulders of the sexually enthused heiress. "What brought the change of mind Weiss?" She folded her arms. "I thought you weren't going to ever date Jaune… in like… twenty thousand lifetimes."

The couple finally broke their kiss. Gasping for air, Weiss' usually pale face was flushed red. A trail of saliva clung stubbornly from her lips to Jaune's.

"I… had a change of heart," Weiss replied sheepishly. Making eye contact with her blonde lover, her expression became filled with adoration. "Something just told me… that Jaune was the _one_." She couldn't take it anymore. Like a feral animal, with a snarl she leaped back towards him. Ruby could only watch in horror as Weiss and Jaune returned to the ancient art of spit exchanging and tongue wrestling.

"Alright, that's it." Yang shot up, her face now tinged green. "I'm going to get some… fresh air." She sucked in a deep breath. "Ruby, Blake, you want to come along?"

"Definitely," I agreed instantly while Ruby bobbed her head up and down. We took one last glance at the couple, who continued to cheered on by a very, _very_ engaged Nora.

"Yeah!" she screamed. "Kiss harder! Faster! Gotta go faster! _Faster_!"

Despite the sun rising to the noon's highpoint, the Beacon Courtyard felt colder than usual. Maybe even Mother Nature found the union of Arc and Schnee particularly revolting.

Or… maybe it was their blessing.

"Man, those two…" Yang groaned. "Shameless. Shameless I tell you!". She pounded her fist into her open palm. "Man… if I was Weiss' mother I'd beat some sense into her." She shook her head violently "God, those two should just get a room! Like, seriously." Yang's arms became windmills. "Get a room!"

Ruby stepped alongside her sister quietly. "It wasn't like them at all…" the girl said softly. "Weiss wouldn't give Jaune the time of day… then suddenly it's like their faces were like magnets." She shivered. Poor Ruby, I'd forgotten that she was two years younger than us. This… _unfortunate_ event has probably put her off boys and dating for life.

"Speaking of magnets, where's Pyrrha?" Yang asked, looking around.

"That's a good question," I spoke up. "Last I saw her, she looked like she got her heart broken."

"Not too far off there, kitty," Yang replied looking around. Ignoring my glare at her choice of pet name, the girl rambled on. "That girl's been in love with vomit boy since day one. And here I thought our lovable heiress was an untouchable ice queen," she sighed. "It's a damn shame. Guess I'll have to look forward to Jaune and Weiss' betrothal instead of Pyrrha's."

"It's only been a day," I reasoned. "There's no guarantee that they'll last forever."

Yang shrugged. "Those two beasts in heat-"

"I take offense to that," I interjected.

Yang gave me a look. "Those two hormonal teenagers?" she offered. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good," she said, rolling her eyes. "Now, as I was saying, those two are going at it like they're addicted to kisses to something." She made a face. "Wouldn't surprise me at all if we start finding used rubber in the trash."

"Rubber?" Ruby tilted her head. "Why would there be rubber in the trash?"

_Blink_. Yang and I looked toward our team captain. _Blink, blink_. Panic flashed momentarily in Yang's eyes. She chuckled nervously before swinging an arm around Ruby. "That's right, you haven't taken health yet!" she sang. "Oh come, lovely child! Oh come thou with me! For there art many a things I must tell to thee." She looked back at me, mouthing an apology. I signalled that it was fine. Ruby's sex education mattered most, after all.

And thus the red and yellow sisters walked off towards the metaphorical sunset to talk about the white roses and the bumblebees or… whatever.

But as for me, I had other matters to attend to.

I returned to the dormitory. It was empty and quiet. On my desk, I began reading the rules of the _ShipNote_. I reread them again and again, over and over. The rules were explicit and clear. Perhaps… just perhaps…

… It was time to experiment.

With a curl of a lip and a click of a pen, I began to write.

'_Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie_' I wrote into the _ShipNote_. I drew a heart around their names, adding a cupid's arrow for good measure. They were to be the second of many relationships that I would launch. This was to be a narrative of my design. This was to be the beginning of a new world. One where, perhaps, in the throes of love, the sentient beings of this world would finally realize the futility of conflict.

A life's work erupted from my cat-eared mind…

Taking in a deep breath, I began hurrying through the scenario. Time was precious here. I had… I _needed_ to see the scope and power of this notebook!

"And… done," I smiled, satisfied with my work. But it wasn't over yet. I hurried out of the dorm, eager to observe in detail the fruits of my labor.

I'd taken the black of the night, and now my watch began.

The air was cold as I leaned against the window of the room across from my team's. Peeking through it, I felt like a voyeur or a peeping tom. I saw the couple-to-be still lazing around in their beds, completely unaware of the experiment I was about to attempt on them. They were wearing in their sleeping wear: Nora with her '_Boop_' shirt and pink shorts, and Ren in his oriental-styled pajamas.

"And… now," I muttered to myself as I began recounting what I had written into the _ShipNote_.

'_They were always by each other's side. They could always count on each other. They were family. They were the each other's shining hope in the world's cruel darkness. They've been together for a long, long time… and they never would have imagined it… but they end up falling in love.'_

"Hey Ren…" Nora said softly. She had taken her headphones off and had placed the book she was reading gently to the side. It was… strange. There was a distinct lack of the destructive power of her overwhelming personality, nor was there a glint of insanity in her eyes. She was docile, thoughtful almost. Pensive.

But what surprised me most was the intonation of her voice. Gone was the confident aura, replaced by the nervousness of a maiden in love.

"Yes, Nora?" Ren murmured, looking up from his book. The quiet boy rarely listened to music, instead preferring the serene silence.

"You know, seeing Weiss and Jaune today… it got me thinking," Nora said thoughtfully. "We've been together for a while now…" Her eyes widened, her face instantly colouring. "I-I mean, not _together _together… but just like… together…"

His brow quirked. "What are you saying?"

A smile washed over her face. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asked.

"Yes," he said dryly. "You ate my pancake."

"You offered it!" she defended hotly.

"You were screaming about how you were a growing girl and it was a crime against humanity to deny you the last pancake they had." The boy shook his head at the memory. "So you kept wailing until I handed it over to you."

"And it was a damn good pancake too!"

'_It will start with Nora reminiscing with Ren about their first meeting. Nora is bashful and playful while Ren remains reserved. They talk of their memories distantly and longingly like an elderly couple.'_

Just as soon as Nora had exclaimed such words abashedly, she fell to her knees, as if their strength had evaporated like water.

"R-Ren," Nora gasped out. "M-my legs…I feel so… weak…" She shook her head in alarm. "And when did it get so _hot_ in here?"

'_Nora's suddenly loses all feeling in her legs. She collapses on the ground as her body temperature begins to rise.'_

"Nora…?" Ren looked down on her with concern. Then he stiffened. Like a wave crashing over, animalistic instincts took over him, his confusion replaced with a deep, growing hunger.

'_Ren's demeanour changes. He begins to want Nora in a way he didn't know was possible.'_

"R-Ren…" Nora stammered, panting slightly. "S-something's come over me… I-I-" Her pupils dilated. Sprawling to the ground, she began to claw at the ground, looking for something, anything, to help herself up. "I… I can't-"

'_Nora's usually boisterous personality suddenly calms, like a storm that reaches it end. Her body reacts wildly, as if under the power of an aphrodisiac.'_

Ren brushed a finger over Nora's lips. He shushed her. "It's okay," he soothed, mollifying her. "I can help you…"

Heaving her up bridal-style, Ren guided Nora to his bed. There was no protest, no struggle. It was only a moment later before the room became rich with gasps and moans… _Wow_. I had no idea Nora was that limber.

'_The two of them get lost in a heated passion. Kisses, bites… everything.'_

Nora was bent over Ren's lap, her shorts and panties drawn to her ankles. With a growl, Ren raised his hand.

'_Ren slaps Nora's bare rear._'

_Slap!_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through my ears. My eyes could see tears begin to form in Nora's eyes as she screamed wildly in pain and ecstasy. Her pale bottom had reddened from the swift strike.

Shifting uncomfortably, I felt a wetness form between my legs as Nora's smooth rear continued to be assaulted.

'_Ren becomes highly aggressive. Dominating even. In their private moments alone Ren becomes a sadist while Nora becomes a bashful masochist. She is unable to refuse his demands, no matter how selfish they are.'_

Nora whimpered in pain as the strikes to her rear continued. "More," she pleaded. "Ren, give me _more_…"

Ren's eyes flashed maniacally. Grunting, he brought down a firm hand.

With each strike, each nip of the earlobe, with each and every lustful touch I felt my fingers inch closer and closer to the wetness between my legs. It felt like an itch that had to be scratched and there was no recourse to deny it. It wasn't long before my fingers were damp, sweat lined my brow, and saliva ran down my chin as I continued to watch the scene before me.

Things began escalating further… until… until…

There came the scent of iron.

My nose had begun to bleed, waking me from my trance. Becoming aware of where I was and just exactly _what_ I was intruding on, I decided that I had overstayed my welcome. And so my watch had ended.

Returning to my room, I could still feel remnants of the cool night's breeze upon me. But that wasn't all. I clutched the _ShipNote_ close to my heart. I could _feel _it. Power… freedom… yes. This… this _thing_ in my hands. It held the potential for absolute liberation.

Laying it on my desk, I looked upon its contents. I saw blank pages, soon to be filled with lovers. Soon to be filled with solutions to problems and resolutions to conflicts. Imagine a world with no religion but that of love.

This notebook was the key.

It was the key to a brighter future, a future without wars or violence. One filled with compassion for fellow sentient beings. My mind began to race with dreams. And in these dreams I dreamed of a world built not around hate or fear. _No_. Rather, I dreamed of a world built around love. This notebook will open the door to that future.

This _ShipNote_ was the key to a whole new world. This _Shipnote_ was the key to a brand new place!

… I'll make the whole world see it.

Fools set the rules in this world. Just take a look around. It's undeniable. Torchwick, the White Fang, and even the Schnee Dust Company… they all desire the world. They wanted to change it through force and violence. They wanted to change it through the end of a sword and the barrel of the gun. They wanted to change it through steel and fire… all for the purpose of melding it into their image of utopia.

_Ha._

I'll show them how to _really _change the world.

I was grinning from ear to ear. The smile on my lips was so wide that I could have been mistaken for a Cheshire Cat. The mere thought of a whole new world to forge and create made the wetness become stronger and the scent become thicker.

The _ShipNote_ laid open before me.

I turned to the page of my scenario. After tracing the lines I had written earlier, my fingers once again slid back into my shorts to finish the work it had begun mere moments ago.

I read it again and again, the last line written into the _ShipNote_, vividly imagining it playing out as it occurred merely a stone's throw away from me.

My eyes scanned the line again, and again, _and again_.

My breath became short and my throat became hoarse. _Yes_, this pleasure… it was the pleasure of knowing that what was being enacted in the room across from my own was the result of my design. My free hand felt for my heartbeat. It pounded furiously as I clutched it. I rubbed my chest to sooth its aching excitement, all whilst my fingers continued their sinful work.

And then… euphoria.

I gasped to the heavens. Stars clouded my vision. My head fell upon my desk. My hair was unruly and unkempt. My forehead was glazed with sweat. I was panting.

Still riding out the high, I brought a sticky hand to my face. It was an unfamiliar scent. A new scent.

I licked my lips. I licked my fingertips.

"I can _change the world_," I giggled, tasting revolution.

Before retiring to bed, my eyes swept over the line one last time.

'_After exhausting themselves, Ren and Nora collapse onto the bed, embracing each other until dawn.'_

* * *

_Chapter 2 Slothflower Fin_

**Author's Notes: **_To smut or not to smut? That is the question. Also, CAN YOU TASTE THE META? _

**Editor's Notes:** _Ironically, Shakespeare was one of the dirtiest writers back in his day. Also, I can't help but feel that the entire last segment should be read while listening to Perfect Cell's theme from DBZ._


	3. Crosshare

**Summary: **_Imagine a notebook that gave you the power to make any two people fall in love with each other: regardless of gender, race, or ideology. You can make enemies adore each other. Two shy people come closer. Friends become lovers. Blake finds such a notebook, the ShipNote, and becomes the Goddess of Matchmaking._

**Thanks to narutochaos22:** _for his yuri smut-pertise._

**ShipNote**

**RWBY**

_Chapter 3_

_Crosshare_

_Written from the Perspective of Blake Belladonna_

* * *

All beings dream. A good dream is the difference between a sweet sleep or a restless night. Some people dream of becoming butterflies and awake wondering whether they were a butterfly in a dream, or a butterfly dreaming.

When I awoke, refreshed for a new day, I found it half over. Having overslept, I had missed the morning classes. My body was aching. There was a sensation missing from my nerves. My joints felt stiff. Brushing a hand against my chest, I felt for the sore spots and grazed along the scratch marks. The gnashes were reminders of last night's pinnacle of ecstasy.

I tasted _it_ again, dried on my fingers. That familiar taste made my heart flutter.

Last night wasn't a dream. It was a beginning.

The beginning of a whole new world, I thought with a smile. This is a world that needs saving, it's rotten to the core. Did I not unite Ren and Nora and made them realize their true feelings for each other? Was it not I who brought those two kindred hearts together? We could all die soon, so why wait for true love?

Those who disagree with my new world will be shipped off.

After brushing my teeth and putting on my uniform, I made my way to the cafeteria. Sans Pyrrha, the entire group had assembled when Nora and Ren made their relationship public knowledge. Nora gave a heartfelt speech, punctuated by Ren's commentary.

"So in short… we're _together _together," Nora finished with a smile.

"She means… wait. Yes. For once, Nora is correct. We are _together_ together."

"Wait…" Ruby said slowly, rubbing her chin as the group sat around for lunch the next day. "You're saying that you're _together_ together? Not just together, but like…" She fumbled for the word. "_Dating_?"

"Yup!" Nora said, pulling on Ren's arm tighter. "We are _together _together! We are totally dating!" She smiled up at her friend-now-boyfriend. "Like a couple… he's like the mortar to my brick, the hammer to my nail, the firm palm to my soft rear-"

"What was that last one?" Ruby asked innocently.

"N-nothing," Nora said with a blush.

Her excitement was not so infectious. Jaune and Weiss were busy continuing their make-out session, which appeared to have never ended in the first place, while Ruby tilted her head in curiosity. Yang had her face buried into her palms, horrified by the uptick in couple formations. Pyrrha was still missing since yesterday's… _incident_. I couldn't help but worry about her. I felt a sense of responsibility for it, after all.

"Something's rotten in the school of Beacon…" muttered Ruby. She rubbed her chin, deep in thought.

"Must be a love bug going around," Yang agreed before turning towards the newly ordained couple. "So I guess you two got… '_active_' last night?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows. Her eyes were drawn towards a slight bruise on Ren's cheek. Nora herself was pressed against Ren, probably because of last night's… _activities_.

I may need a tissue. _Again_.

"Gah," said Jaune. "I need a tissue!" He held his nose as it became more bloodied. During their intense make-out session Jaune had somehow managed to burst a vein.

"There, there," Weiss said as she plucked a white napkin, dabbing it around his nostrils. "I'll clean you right up," she cooed.

The two lovers looked at each other longingly while Weiss shoved a rolled up piece of tissue paper up Jaune's nose. Though I loathed to admit it, the scene was rather romantic…

"I didn't really feel hungry anyway." Yang's eye twitched. She pushed her lunch tray away. She looked across the table towards me. "So Blake-y," she teased. "When's our turn?" she said with a wink.

I chuckled. Yang always knew how to make me laugh.

"So Jaune," said Ruby, interrupting the couple. "Have you stuck your dragon in her yet?"

For the second time the cafeteria became quiet. All of our mouths hung open at Ruby's sudden… revelation. I heard a crash. Looking to my right I saw that Yang had tumbled to the floor in shock. She was as white as a sheet and her mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Why did everyone get so quiet?" Ruby asked, looking around.

"Ruby," said Jaune weakly. The couple in question were the colour of Ruby's cloak. "I uh…" He turned to Weiss, looking for help. She refused to meet his gaze. "I don't think-"

"What?" Ruby cocked her head. "Yang told me about all that stuff yesterday." She made a face. "It was a bit icky, though. She told me that dragons have a gooe-_mmph_!"

I covered her mouth before she said anything further.

"I think your sister wanted you to be a bit more _discreet_ about what she told you," I said hastily. "Right, Yang?" I looked towards a floored Yang. Stunned, she only bobbed her head up and down.

Yang… you had _one_ job.

"Well, look at what we have here," a voice drawled behind us.

It was Cardin Winchester, with his team close behind. "I've been hearing rumors about it all day, that my boy Jaune actually got a girl," he said, approaching the table. "And not just any girl, but the Schnee princess." He let out a snort. "Heh, guess this is the story of the Princess and the Dork, huh?"

Russell, Dove, and Sky all snickered at their leader's joke.

"Hey… that's kind of…" Jaune struggled to find a response in the spur of the moment. "That's mean!"

Cardin and his team laughed. "That's it?" he sneered. "I'm '_mean_'?" His team sniggered again. Flushing, Jaune sank back into his chair, suddenly finding his plate very interesting.

"So Jaune," said Cardin. "How much money did it cost?"

"What did?"

"The Schnee," said Cardin. "Obviously you had to pay her. Nobody in their right state of mind would date you for free. So how much was it? Ten thousand? Twenty?"

"I-I didn't…"

"Nah, someone like you wouldn't have that kind of dough." Cardin leaned over him. "You probably bawled your eyes out, begging for her to date you so that you'd finally be one of the '_cool kids_'."

This was getting painful to watch. Jaune just sat there as Cardin threw insult after insult at him. His lip trembled as his eyes began to water. Why wasn't anyone doing anything?

"Man, it's not even that hard to imagine," Cardin laughed. "She probably accepted just so that you'd stop getting snot all over her uni-"

Cardin didn't get to finish that sentence. In an instant he was sent flying with a swift strike to the face. His body twisted in the air before tumbling into his team like a bowling ball knocking down a trio of pins.

"How _dare _you," said Weiss. She was furious. She gripped Jaune's arm tightly. "How dare you suggest that I… you know what?" She shook her head vigorously. "Nevermind that. Nevermind that at all! I will see you _buried_!"

And so, Weiss stormed off dragging Jaune along with her.

"The ice queen's got a fiery side to her," said Yang, nudging me. We watched as Cardin's team helped their leader to an empty table. He was still dazed by the direct hit. "Didn't think she'd do that. I thought she'd burst into a rant."

"Love makes us do strange things," I said.

"No kidding."

In the following minutes, the group began dwindling away. Yang and Ruby continued yesterday's conversation while Ren and Nora went off to find Pyrrha. I was left alone to finish my late lunch.

As I was cleaning what was left on my plate, my faunus ears detected that _someone_ was still fuming.

"Stupid dork," growled Cardin, biting into a chicken leg. "Can't believe he got a Schnee… that idiot barely knows which end of sword goes where." He turned towards his team. "And that Schnee girl's such a pet to begin with, am I right?"

"Yeah, yeah," agreed his team. Honestly, they were such a bunch of parrots.

Sipping my glass of juice, I began to think. Perhaps Cardin didn't fit into my vision of the world. He was expendable. After all, the powers of the _ShipNote_ were not yet fully explored…

Perhaps now would be the time to experiment.

No one would be the wiser to a girl writing in a notebook, I smiled as I took it out. I quickly decided on the experiments I'd try. Making a list, I began my trials.

'_Cardin Winchester x Russell Thrush x Dove Bronzewing x Sky Lark'_ I wrote. Drawing a large heart around their names, my ears awaited any change in conversation. After a few minutes, nothing happened. They were still as loud and obnoxious as before.

Hm. So the _ShipNote_ can only ship one to one, as per the rule. Now for something different.

'_Dove Bronzewing x Sky Lark' _I wrote. Drawing a heart around their names I quickly scribbled three bullet points underneath. For this experiment I wanted to see if the _ShipNote_ could force one to do the impossible. And, if written with commands to do things that were plausible, would the _ShipNote_ compel them to obey? Or would it ignore all the commands and simply force attraction out of hormones?

'_Dove Bronzewing runs to Vacuo and back in twenty seconds.'_

'_Sky Lark throws something at Dove Bronzewing.'_

'_Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark both immediately strip off their shirts and begin making out and rolling around on the cafeteria tables.'_

Seconds passed. Dove made no movements to spring towards the desert kingdom. Listening closely, I waited to hear something, anything, that would suggest Dove and Sky had entered into a relationship. Their conversation continued for a few minutes before…

S_plat_.

"Sky…" said Dove, wiping his face. "Why the hell did you throw mash potatoes at me?"

"I-_uh_-I…" Sky looked at him oddly. "I-I don't know what came over me…"

The response piqued my curiosity. Did the _ShipNote_ take over their free will, or was it like a hypnotic command? I wondered.

"Sky… I feel kind of hot," said Dove.

"Y-Yeah… me too…" coughed Sky.

Turning my head to them, I found them in the midsts of shakily stripping their armor and clothing. Dove and Sky were sweating and their cheeks were flushed red

"What are you two guys…" Cardin began before his eyes went wide.

Dove and Sky were making out. Cardin and Russell stepped back as the two tumbled over each other. The entire cafeteria was now quiet for a third time. They all watched in awe at the display of Dove and Sky duel with their tongues while rolling about on the tabletop.

Ah, so the _ShipNote_ cares nothing for gender.

"What the f-" Cardin was left speechless as the rest of Beacon began taking out their scrolls to record the incident. A few girls had fainted, overwhelmed by what they were seeing. Students cheered the pair on as Cardin continued watching, his mouth ajar. He stumbled back into a seat Russell had pushed behind him.

My lips curled into a smile. Opening the _ShipNote_ I began another experiment. Folding a crease, I then tore a page from the notebook. Let's see if the power remains even when detached.

Quickly scribbling my next couple, '_Cardin Winchester x Russell Thrush'_, I followed with the cause. '_Cardin realizes that he truly loves Russell despite being an abusive and often at times cruel human being. Russell forgives him. The two begin stripping each other and making out passionately on the tabletops for a few minutes.'_

I waited for a few minutes, listening for any sign that the _ShipNote_ had taken effect. The crowd blocked my vision. Closing my eyes, I focused my ears. Any sign would do, any at all…

Then it came.

"C-Cardin!"

"R-Russell! _I love you man_!"

I smiled. Gathering my things and disposing of my tray, I left the cafeteria. There was no need to watch my work complete itself. The thought of Cardin and Russell exposing themselves in public, of them being in throes of passion, and knowing that I was the catalyst… it made me… it made me… _oh my_…

There it was again, the wetness between my legs.

Tucking the torn scrap of paper back into the _ShipNote_, I made a brisk pace for the Beacon Gardens. It was closer than the dormitory and relatively remote. The quiet pagodas and gently sloping trails made for lovely sightseeing amongst the green pools and flowers.

No one would bother me there. The thought of pleasure had me licking my lips.

There was a place where few people go, a waterfall by a clearing. It was out of the way, but a detour through a hidden trail made it easier. The wetness was urging me to hasten there. It was an itch that needed to be scratched. It wasn't so bad to have desires, so long as they were pleased…

Coming into the clearing, my nose sensed that it wasn't empty. Masking my presence, I hid instinctively. Joining the shadows of the trees, I watched from afar. There were two figures sitting by the waterfall.

It was Coco and Velvet.

Dressed in their school uniforms, it seemed that the pair were having a picnic. There was a blanket spread with sandwiches and chicken and various fruits. Velvet poured tea from a thermos while Coco cracked open a can of iced coffee.

"Nothing better than a swing of caffeine for lunch, eh Velvet?" Coco asked, taking a gulp.

Velvet sat quietly, sipping her tea. "Yes," she said finally.

"What's wrong, Velvet? Cat got your tongue?" Coco adjusted her sunglasses and beret as she watched the waterfall.

"No… it's just that…" Velvet paused before continuing. "Coco, lately I think that you've been babying me too much."

"Babying you?"

"Yes!" said Velvet. She began to count down on her fingers. "You invite me out to lunch… you cut the crusts off my sandwiches… you… you…" She frowned. "On missions you keep ordering the rest of the team to protect me! I can protect myself you know. And, not to mention that you keep hogging all the spotlight."

"It's for your own good," said Coco calmly, taking another swig. Draining its contents, she tossed the can back into the basket and reached for another canned coffee. "I care about you, Velvet."

Velvet sighed. "Perhaps you care too much," she said softly, looking off towards the forest.

I felt a tug on my heartstrings. These two were good people. They cared deeply for each other. Granted, misunderstandings do occur, but what if there was a way to remove them? They had a lovely friendship… but could it be more?

Coco and Velvet, _eh_?

Watching from the shade of trees and shadows of bushes, I concocted a scenario. Reaching for the _ShipNote_ in my bag I decided to rectify this injustice of the world. This was a distortion that had to be eliminated… and I had just the tool for the job.

'_Coco x Velvet Scarlatina'_ I wrote. '_They realize they have more than just a simple friendship and become intimate for the first time beside the waterfall.' _Squealing in delight, I continued my work, crafting a masterpiece scenario.

From the sidelines I smiled, prepared to watch my work play out. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming. The itch between my legs grew stronger.

My fingertips found the place again. And three… two… one…

Velvet's gaze suddenly hardened. Turning back to the basket, she picked up one of the coffee cans. Cracking it open, she observed its contents. And, with a flick of the wrist, she emptied it all over Coco.

"V-Velvet," spluttered Coco. She looked at Velvet incredulously. "W-what was-?"

"Oops," Velvet said sweetly. "I'm so clumsy sometimes…"

"I don't even-" said Coco, surveying the damage to uniform. "You're lucky it wasn't hot or anything."

'_Velvet's behaviour changes. She drenches Coco in coffee."_

"Oh, stop being such a baby," Velvet teased. "Here, let me clean you up."

"Uh… okay," Coco said. "There should be some napkins in the-"

Velvet licked Coco. Blood spurted from my nose.

'_Velvet offers to clean Coco up. Rather than use a towel or napkins, she uses her tongue.'_

Coco stiffened. Her mouth became agape. "W-what was-?"

"It's sweet." Velvet's eyes twinkled. "I think I prefer this method of cleanup, don't you?"

"I… I don't-" Coco was at a loss for words.

"Hush," whispered Velvet, shushing her. "Let me take care of you this time."

'_Velvet becomes dominant while Coco becomes submissive.'_

My mind was in a haze. Once again I found my hand creeping down between my legs.

Velvet began licking away every drop of coffee that had spilt on Coco's skin. Coco was blushing furiously. "V-Velvet," she said, stifling a moan. "I r-really think it'd be b-better if we-"

"What was that?" Velvet asked. "I couldn't quite hear you." She licked Coco's earlobe.

Coco cried out. The sensation was surreal. "I said," she gasped, writhing wildly. "I said it'd be best if w-we used the napkins."

'_Velvet continues to lick the tea off of Coco. Despite her protests, Coco finds herself enjoying it.'_

"Nonsense," Velvet murmured, her mouth having moved to Coco's neck. "I think I'm doing a much better job here… oh." She smiled gently. "Looks like you got some down your shirt."

"I can get it!" Coco squeaked out. "Really, it's no trouble."

Velvet scoffed. "I thought I told you that I would take care of it?" she said, beginning to unbutton Coco's blouse.

'_Velvet begins to undress Coco, licking the skin underneath her clothing.'_

My fingers had found the sweet spot, my secret garden. My eyes itched. I was unable to blink or look away from the scene before me. What excited me most was knowing that I had crafted this… this…

... S_ensual_ masterpiece.

_Lick, lick, lick, lick_. Like a popsicle, Velvet continued her ministrations on the now exposed Coco. She had placed a hand on Coco's stomach, and was slowly walking her fingers up to her chest.

Coco was beside herself in ecstasy. She had bitten into a knuckle, trying her best to suppress her cries. "Velvet," she finally moaned. "I-I can't… it's…" She bucked upwards. Her eyes rolled back. She squirmed on the blanket, scrabbling or something to hold onto. "P-please!"

'_Coco finds herself getting extremely excited. Unable to help herself, her body reacts instinctively. As her temperature rises, she begs Velvet to do something about it.'_

"It's okay," soothed Velvet. "I'm here…" She planted a kiss on Coco's navel. "And I won't stop until every part of you is clean…" she said as she reached for the waistband of Coco's skirt.

It was too much for me. I managed stumble further away before it finally hit me. I saw black. I saw white. I saw nothing.

I bit my lip to silence a moan. I fell into the grass, sinking to a crippling bliss. In the distance I could still hear Coco's increasingly desperate cries as Velvet continued to bring her pleasure. So, not only does the _ShipNote_ work on same genders, but on cross species too… but I didn't care about that right now.

My mind drifted to other things.

This world doesn't need freedom. It doesn't need liberation. Liberation is a dream, a fantasy based on _a lie_. What this world needs is _order_. What this world needs is two souls balancing each other out. What it truly needs is absolute love - pure and dedicated. What it truly needs is a story of my design, all carefully crafted for a purpose.

Laying on my back and looking at the night sky, I promised that I would give this world meaning with the stroke of a pen.

With this _ShipNote_, I can do it… but there are bound to be those who will oppose me. If I'm exposed, they'll try to stop me… I needed a shield, something to deny them from accusing Blake Belladonna...

I needed a name, a symbol. I needed to become an _idea_.

The winds whispered the name. Clutching my chest, my heart felt like it would burst with happiness. The hand upon my chest moved downward, ready to begin another round of sinful work. My other hand stroked my hair, clinging to my sweaty skin. My body convulsed with laughter as an euphoric sensation surged through every single nerve.

Laughing. Laughing! _Laughing_! I was so happy, I was so delighted that I just couldn't stop. I became like a banshee or a wraith that haunted the forest, cursing this world with laughter. The spirits circled around me. They carried on my vision. My ancestors approved.

As my fingers made the final stroke, a thought flooded my mind: _that I shall bring about a glorious revolution._

The moment of pleasure shook my body and left. My bow had come off some time ago; my ears welcomed the breeze. My blouse was undone; my breasts were exposed to the wild. My skirt was pulled down to my knees. I brought my sticky fingertips to my nose, smelling it again. _The scent of change_. I licked them, tasting it again. _The taste of revolution_.

This world is rotten, and those who make it rotten must be shipped off. Someone has to do it, so why not _me_?

Even if it means sacrificing everything… my mind and soul and my heart… it's worth it - _this shall become my life's work_. Because the world… it can't go on like this. All the darkness in people's hearts - _I'll make them see the light_! I'll sweep the old, obsolete kingdoms into the ravages of time. I'll form a new Kingdom… a Kingdom of Light? A Kingdom of Darkness?

A Kingdom of Hearts?

To the heavens and the moon, and to the setting sun and the cool evening sky, I affirmed the name they've blessed upon me.

"Call me _Shippa_."

* * *

_Chapter 3 Crosshare Fin_

**Author's Notes: **_Gentlemen, we are preparing to cross some lines._

**Editor's Notes:** _To those who enjoyed the smut: you're welcome. Sincerely, Narutochaos22. I knew that reading Premium Well would come in handy one day._


End file.
